O inicio 1ª parte
by Ayumi Lawliet
Summary: Como o L foi parar no orfanato, como ele e o Beyond se conheceram e o porque de tanto ódio do Beyond para com o L.  Nao é yaoi -dik


Primeiramente quero deixar bem claro que Death Note não me pertence, pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

MAS O L ME PERTENCE *-* tá brimks. Mas se DN me pertencesse o L nunca ia morrer, o Mello ia ter diabetes e a Misa ia ajudar o L a matar o Raito porque ela se apaixonaria pelo L *-*

IA FICAR TUDO TAO MAIS PERFEITO! Bah, que seja, leia e mandem reviews, poxa.

_Quando a morte chega. _

A mais pura verdade é que quando você perde algo é quando você começa a dar valor. Se formos analisar essa frase pelo lado ruim e bom teremos as seguintes respostas:

Ruim: você começa a dar valor e perde a tal coisa, e talvez essa coisa leve o sentido da sua vida junto.

Boa: você reparou que a tal coisa tinha um valor importante, e talvez a perca disso tenha te deixado relaxado.

No meu caso foram as duas.

Lembro-me até hoje a primeira vez que cheguei naquele local, um orfanato frio e triste, havia várias crianças, que assim como eu, estavam sozinhas no mundo. Crianças inteligentes, não é à toa que falavam que aquele orfanato era para crianças superdotadas.

Se vocês me perguntarem como eu cheguei lá e o porquê eu fui parar lá, a única resposta que os darei é: _Porque meus pais estão mortos e alguém me levou. _A questão é que não me lembro. Não me lembro como meus pais morreram, não me lembro quem me tirou da casa, e para ser bem sincero, não me lembro nem como eles eram. Não, eu não entrei no orfanato com 1 ano ou coisa assim, eu entrei com 9 anos, mas por causa do trauma não me lembro de nada, diziam que o que aconteceu foi na minha frente e minha mente bloqueou com a intenção que eu não sofresse.

L, chegamos.

L, sim somente L, esse era meu nome verdadeiro e aparentemente a única coisa que eu sabia porque o senhor do meu lado falou.

Eu pensei se devia falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que falar. Foi então que reparei no som dos sinos, havia uma igreja lá por perto.

Dá para ouvir bem os sinos daqui. Um casamento? Ou um funeral? Acho que é um funeral, pois até o céu está chorando.

O céu pode estar chorando de alegria, não?

É, talvez.

Aquela casa por fora me parecia horrível, imaginei que seria pior por dentro _(dali poucos minutos, descobriria que tinha razão), _e com aquela chuva que estava dando, a casa parecia mal-assombrada. Qualquer criança de 9 anos ficaria com medo, choraria, espernearia, gritaria, e não entraria, mas eu não era qualquer criança de 9 anos, e isso estava claro em minha mente, eu não era igual uma criança normal, não sei se antes eu fui, mas agora eu sentia como se não fosse.

Roger, esse aqui é L Lawliet. L, esse aqui é o Roger.

Olá, L.

Eu estava no meio de Londres, sendo cumprimentado por um estranho, dentro de uma casa com cheiro de mofo e babo, eu podia ter perdido a memória, mas tinha certeza que não gostava daquilo.

Olá, Senhor.

Roger, creio que você já providenciou uma estadia para o Senhor Lawliet, certo?

Claro que sim, Watari. Ele será companheiro de quarto do BB.

L, BB, vocês chamam todos assim?

O seu nome é L, o do BB é...

Alguém não havia permitido que o senhor Roger acabasse de me responder.

Beyond Birthday, mas pode me chamar de BB mesmo.

Inacreditável! Eu estava vendo parado em minha frente uma cópia de mim mesmo, só que com os olhos claros. Dava-se para ver que eram lentes, mas não comentei.

L Lawliet, não?

Afirmei só com a cabeça.

Bem, Lawliet, aqui não tem nenhum empregado, então se quiser saber onde é seu quarto acho melhor pegar suas malas e me seguir. Ah, e eu não gosto que toquem na minha coleção de insetos mortos, é imperdoável.

Eu encarei o senhor Roger e o senhor Watari, _que conversavam sobre outro assunto_, com a minha maior cara de ódio.

Comecei a seguir o esquisito idêntico a mim.

Quando entravamos dava direto a um pequeno hall onde havia uma escada enorme, achei que íamos por ali, mas não, atravessamos um corredor estreito, chegamos em uma sala cheia de crianças, e todas elas me encaravam com um olhar esquisito, subimos a escada que havia na sala e sobre ela um corredor enorme com vários quartos. O meu era o quarto 916, ficava no fim do corredor sombrio, e dentro dele havia uma janela sombria.

É, com certeza não seria minha melhor semana, ainda mais se eu tivesse que conviver apenas com aquele esquisito que era igual a mim.


End file.
